


Online Shopping

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: They haven't quite realized it's about being owned.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	Online Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).

> st_aurafina and I noticed several of John's leather jackets have collars.

"If you won't wear a tie, I'm guessing scarves are out too."

"Um, yeah?"

Finch sighed. "High collars it is, then."

"You really don't have to spend so much on my clothes. I'm only going to get blood on them."

Finch kept scrolling. He was pretending he hadn't heard him. "Windy rooftops, rainy evenings...I don't want you to catch cold."

John smirked. "Is that the only reason, Harold?" He'd learned by now that using his first name tended to get his attention. Sure enough, Finch looked up at him.

"Well, no, actually. I do enjoy seeing you in leather."


End file.
